


You belong to me

by Luv4Fandoms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Angst, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms
Summary: Elizabeth's grandmother wills her home to her after she passed, a home in a town completely new to Liz, Derry Maine, a place that her mother refused to return to now belongs to her. Always being somewhat of an outsider, she's use to the strange looks, but who are these women who say they knew her grandmother better than anyone else? Just what was her grandmother into? Why do children go missing every 27 years? Who is the clown that Liz keeps seeing? Who is this mysterious handsome stranger that simply goes by Bob Gray? And why is all of this suddenly feeling like deja vu? (Will have better summary as I write more)





	1. The phone call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had in my head for awhile, please let me know whay you think, feedback helps keep me motivated.
> 
> Story is inspired by the song You belong to me by Cat Pierce.

Her feet pounded against the rotting floor as her body pushed forward, lungs burning from dust and overuse, her heart beating so quickly that it made her dizzy but she knew she couldn't stop. Fear was the only thing her mind could focus on, the emotion gripping her in a vice that only managed to propel her body even faster. She came to a stop at the end of the hallway, eyes darting from the left and right to decide where to go, her brain quickly making a decision, right it was, but the noise that rose from behind her had her body paralyzed. The gurgling growl rose in volume as it traveled closer, and with the last bit of courage she found the will to turn around, although she wished she hadn't, what she saw behind her made even her worst nightmares seem tame in comparison, what she saw was…..was….

"Ugh!" I groaned, pushing away from the computer and rubbing my eyes for the hundredth time. How many times had I tried to write this scene? How many rewrites had I done already? Standing from my chair I stretched before heading to the coffee pot, maybe another cup would help my brain work. Just as I finished pouring the cup my phone began to ring, tearing me from my constant thoughts of the story. I was slightly thankful for the distraction though, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? It's mom"

"Mom? H-Hey, what's up?" I asked, surprised by my mother calling, it wasn't like my mother and I didn't get along it was simply that she and I hadn't really talked since I moved out when I turned eighteen.

"Sweety, it's your grandmother" she stated catching my attention, her voice cracked and I could tell she had been crying.

"What about grandma?" Leaning against the counter, already suspecting what she would say.

"You're grandmother passed away" even though I expected it...It didn't make the words any less hard to swallow.

"When?" I asked after a moment, I willed the tears away as I suddenly lost all appetite for the coffee beside me.

"A couple of days ago" and she was just calling me now?

"We just got back from meeting with her attorney about her will, that's why I'm calling. She left you her house"

"The one back home?" I asked, surely she didn't think I would move back home? There really wasn't anything for me there, and I knew that even though this was a hard time...She didn't want me back.

"No, my childhood home, in Derry" Derry Maine, all I knew about it was the fact that my mother never wanted to talk about it, no wonder grandma would leave it to me instead.

"The key is in the mail...Elizabeth just...Just be safe"

"I will mom, how are you holding up?"

"I'll be ok, your father is calling so I have to go, I love you"

"Love you too mom" and with that, the line quickly went dead. I stared at the phone for a moment, the dial tone drowning out as my brain thought back to my grandmother. How long had it been since I last saw her? Seventeen years? My mother and her had a huge fight when I was around ten and that was the last time I saw her, she wrote me, secretly sending me letters and small gifts, the main ones being the pills I had to take twice a day ever since I could remember.

My cell phone timer in the next room went off, signaling it was time to take one of those said pills. Heading to the bathroom I grabbed my phone on the way, silencing the timer and placing it on the counter while I opened the medicine cabinet. The bottle wasn't what you would expect, no bright orange bottle with my name on a prescription. Instead is was a dark brown color, the glass almost completely opaque, the top wrapped in brown twine, and a small cork to keep it closed. It looked more like something you would find in a Halloween shop rather than a modern medicine cabinet, but this is what grandma would always send my pills in, with only a note stating "never forget to take them".

Grabbing the bottle I poured out one of the red pills, the little capsule held no identifying marks, nor could I see inside, but the contents shifted as I put the bottle back, and with a quick gulp I swallowed it, filling a nearby cup with some water and taking a drink. Some would find it odd that I never questioned what the pills were, but grandma always said it was for my safety, and she had never given me a reason to doubt her. Sighing, I closed the cabinet just as I heard the doorbell ring, looking back at myself I disregarded the dark bags and tousled hair, I had never been one to care that much, but especially lately. I made my way to the front door, only glancing through the peephole before opening it to reveal the mailman, a small box tucked under his arm.

"Morning Ms.Mills" he smiled

"Tom you know I prefer Liz" I smiled back.

"Sorry Liz, old habits, anyways this little guy's for you" he replied, handing me the little box and my normal mail.

"I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Have a nice day Tom" "You too Liz" he smiled, and with a spring in his step he jogged off my porch and back to his truck. I closed the door but kept my eye on the package, the hurried cursive of my mother's alerted me to just what was in the box, the small rattling only confirming it. I used one of my nails to quickly slice through the tape, and upon lifting the lid I was greeted with a small key, beside it laid a note, my mother's handwriting again, simply stating the address.

Picking up the key I turned it around, unsure what I was looking for, I suppose with how little my mom wished to talk about her childhood home I expected a skull, or maybe the numbers 666 crudely carved into the metal, but alas, it was simply a house key. Sitting back down in my chair I continued to stare at it, my mind playing memories of my grandmother, her reading me bedtime stories, my fifth birthday, that time I fell out of a tree and she patched me up. I smiled before feeling the tears run down my cheek, I wish I had spent more time with her after I moved out, I wish I had made more contact, so many things I wish I could have asked and done...I always thought I had more time I suppose_. _

_You're meant for something great Lizzie, don't ever forget that'_

Looking over at my computer screen I laughed, scary stories, was that my greatness? Was that what I was meant for? Sighing I looked back at the key.

"Guess I better start packing, looks like I'm making a trip to Maine"


	2. This old house

The drive to Derry was long, a two day trip finally coming to an end as the small town came into view. The town was something out of a Hallmark Christmas movie, but in the middle of summer. Mom and Pop shops lined downtown streets that held maybe half of the small population of residents, all of whom stared at me as I drove past.

"Welcoming little town aren't you?" I muttered to myself while glancing at the paper in my hand.

"2235 Kansas St. At the corner where Kansas St meets Route 2...Now where is that?" Sighing I knew I would have to ask for directions, though I wasn't sure if anyone would actually give them to me. I decided to try one of the stores rather than just rolling my window down and shouting to one of the residents, I was already being given dirty looks, no need to make it worse. Parking in front of what looked like a pharmacy, I proceeded to get out, just barely getting to the front of my car and out of the way of a pickup that almost ran me over, the passenger, a teenage boy, glaring at me as they past.

"Starting to see why mom hates this place" I huffed and straightened out my long black skirt, I guess I should have expected the looks, I'm guessing this town didn't get many visitors, much less ones that could be quickly labeled goth. Making my way to the building I smiled and nodded at two elderly men sitting out front, but again just received blank stares, what the fuck was everyone's problem? Opening the door I was greeted with the default bell jingle that every small shop in America seem to have, as well as the overpowering smell of...I'm not entirely sure, you would think a pharmacy would smell like clearer or something, but this just smelled dirty.

_ 'Remind me not to buy anything' _

I looked around but didn't see a soul in the building, despite all the elderly people I had passed on the way. Slowly, I made my way to the back, looking around at the small building that seemed to have not moved past the 80's, and following a popping sound that seemed to grow louder the further back I went.

"You're new here" a female voice spoke, my eyes met those of a woman in her mid to late 30's, curly blonde hair, and an expression that said she would rather be anywhere else. The popping sound, I soon discovered, was her bubblegum.

"Yeah... yeah I'm just a bit lost, can you tell me how to get to" I started while I fished the paper out of my purse, having already forgotten the address.

"The corner of Kansas St and Route 2?" She popped her bubble again, and with a sigh, stated.

"The street behind this place is Maine St, follow that" she paused and looked at me dully.

"Left, at the end you'll come to Route 2, take a right, eventually you'll come across Kansas St" she finished, popping her bubble once more.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" I nodded with a small smile, ready to leave this place already.

"No problem" she replied with the fakest smile I had ever seen

"Welcome to Derry" and just like that her expression was back to being so done with everything. Taking my leave I exited the pharmacy, not paying any mind to the two men outside this time as I just quickly got into my car.

"I guess it's true, hospitality is only in the south" I grumbled as I drove down the street, quickly finding a way to Main St, and began following that. The woman was right, as soon as I got into Route 2 it didn't take long for me to reach the corner of Kansas St, and the house. There weren't any houses nearby, and it seemed like the lot went on for a bit, I wondered just how much land Grandma actually owned here.

The house was in good condition, the beige walls going well with the dark brown trim of the three story building, I remember Grandma saying that Grandpa and his brothers had built this house by hand back in the day. Parking my car I stared at the house for a moment, so this is where mom grew up? The sides of the house were blocked off by thick trees, and the remnants of a rope hung from a branch, seeming to have been from an old tire swing, why didn't she want to come back? It seemed like a nice enough house. Stepping out of my car I made my way up to the small iron gate, the lock a little rusty, but working nonetheless, pushing it open I walked up the short path to the front door, cobwebs had already begun to collect around the old wood.

I grabbed the key from my purse and unlocked the door, pushing it as it gave an eerily creaking noise while opening. Mom had said that the power would still be on thankfully, so I reached to find the switch, clicking it on once located. The warm glow it gave illuminated the Victorian style furniture that my grandmother loved so much, the inside was in pristine condition, as if someone had just cleaned, or maybe that was just how grandma kept it. I closed the door and began looking around, pictures of my mother when she was a child sat atop the fireplace, along with bottles filled with random herbs and things, in fact, bottles sat everywhere, not in a cluttered sort of way...As if each of them were placed there for a purpose, some even hung by strings on the curtain rods.

"Grandma was into witchy stuff" I jokingly stated as I examined one of the bottles, almost dropping it when the grandfather clock began to chime.

"Get ahold of yourself Liz, geeze you write scary stories for a living after all" placing the bottle back down I turned to head for the stairs, the walls up to the second floor were lined with more pictures of my mom, my grandmother and grandfather, aunts and uncles, nieces, nephews, and cousins. Most I had never met, but had heard mom and grandma talk about. Like my grandfather and his two brothers, all of whom served in the army, and died in the Vietnam war. My Grandmother had never remarried, saying that we are only truly destined for one person in our whole lives, and for her, it was my grandfather. 

"This was a big house for just you grandma" I stated as I reached the second floor, feeling even more guilty that I had never visited. The second floor held three rooms, now turned into a storage room, a sewing room, and a guest bedroom. The third floor held two rooms, the master bedroom which still held all of my grandmother's belongings, and another guest bedroom. I noticed though, a door at the end of the hall.

"Wonder where that leads" I spoke as I made my way to the door, opening it revealed a small narrow staircase, four steps led to another door and I already knew just where this led.

"Your attic better not be haunted grandma" I grabbed the handle and turned it, but it didn't budge. Grabbing the house key I tried, but it was nowhere near the same size as the lock.

"Locked attic door...yup, something out of one of my stories" I stated while going back down the stairs.

"Just gonna close that and I'll come back to it another time" I walked back to my grandma's bedroom, taking the time to look around at her stuff, knowing full well it would only be a matter of time before my aunt and uncles came and took what they wanted, no doubt angry that she left me the house. I smiled as I picked up her perfume, the familiar scent reaching my nose.

_ "Grandma! Grandma! Look what I made!" I exclaimed, tiny hands holding up the very lopsided stuffed rabbit, my first finished sewing project since she had taught me. _

_ "Why I have never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life! You are a natural! Soon you'll be making gowns for celebrities, the first lady, even the queen of England herself!" She smiled, picking me up and sitting me on her lap to examine the rabbit. I giggled at her words, the thought filled me with pride. _

_ "Do you really think I could?" _

_ "I know you could, you're destined for great things Lizzie, things that only you can do" _

I placed the perfume back and walked over to the small glass cabinet, more bottles filled the shelves, along with a few crystals.

_ "Another nightmare sweety?" My grandmother asked as I cried into her nightgown, I nodded weakly while she stroked my hair. _

_ "The same one?" Again I nodded. _

_ "You know, I used to have bad dreams all the time too" she stated after a moment, I sniffled and looked up at her, tiny hands wiping the tears from my eyes. _

_ "What did you do to make them stop?"  _

_ "I started wearing this" she smiled, showing me a small white stone that hung from her neck, the light grey markings on it almost looking like spiderwebs. _

_ "What's that?"  _

_ "It's a crystal, it's called Howlite, and it makes bad dreams go away" she smiled before standing up and going to her jewelry box, she returned and clipped a small chain around my neck, a white stone just like hers now laid against my chest. _

_ "And now this one will keep yours away too" she smiled. _

"Heh...Guess you were kind of a witch huh grandma?" I smiled, reaching up to play with the Howlite that still hung around my neck. I looked around the room some more, stopping once I noticed my name written on an envelope atop a chest in the corner. Opening it I quickly read the letter.

**"Dear Lizzie**

**I know right now you are probably feeling guilty for not keeping in contact more, don't try to deny it, I know you sweety. Dont. Don't feel guilty, I knew the day I left how these things would play out. Everything in life happens for a reason,we all have a purpose, a destiny, something we must do. My role was to be in your life physically, for as long as I was. You grew into such an amazing woman Lizzie, and I'm so proud to be your grandmother. But now it's time for you to walk your destined path, this chest contains as much as you'll need, the recipe is in the attic if you choose to make more. I love you dear, with everything I am and was**

**Love,Grandma"**

I wiped the tears away as I stared at the letter.

"You always seemed to have all the answers" I sniffled while I put the letter back in the envelope, I turned to the chest and opened it, two brown bottles sat inside, and upon examination I realized they were filled with the same pills I had taken my whole life.

_ 'this chest contains as much as you'll need, the recipe is in the attic if you choose to make more' _

"As much as I need? Wait...the recipe is in the locked attic? Really grandma?" I sighed, putting the bottle back and closing the chest. 

"I need some air" I shook my head and headed back downstairs, locking the door on my way out. I drove back into town, the sun setting as my stomach alerted me to the fact that I had not eaten anything besides a quick McDonalds breakfast this morning, and it was currently almost six.

"Guess dinner is in order" I told my stomach while looking around the town, I spotted a chinese restaurant and the idea of orange chicken made my stomach go into overdrive. Pulling over I hopped out of my car, noticing far less residents out.

_ 'Guess they turn in super early' _

The sign read "Jade of the Orient" and upon entering the building I was met with smells that made my stomach growl even more. The line to be seated though, was a bit long, and looking around I could see that the restaurant was quite packed.

_'So they don't turn in early, everyone was just here'_ I sighed as I sat down on one of the benches, smiling at the man who seemed to be around the same age as the girl in the pharmacy, he smiled back before furrowing his brows.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you I've just, never seen you around" he stated.

"Oh no it's ok, I just got here today" I told him

"Well I'm Mike, Mike Hanlon. It's nice to meet you Miss…"

"Elizabeth Mills, but please, just call me Liz" I smiled and shook his hand.

"So what brings you to Derry Liz?" He asked as we watched a couple get called for a table.

"Actually, my grandmother just passed...she willed me her house" I stated

"I'm so sorry" he spoke, before questioning

"Are you Diana's granddaughter?" 

"You knew my grandmother?" I asked, though I shouldn't have been surprised, what with how small this town was.

"She was pretty much everyone's grandmother" he laughed

"That sounds like grandma" I smiled

"She would visit me at work a lot too, always had something new to teach" he smiled, seemingly remembering spending time with her.

"Where do you work?" I asked

"The library" he replied, before adding

"Not that glamorous"

"I write scary stories for a living, working at a library sounds fun" I laughed 

"Hanlon" the woman at the front called, causing Mike to stand up, he turned towards me and asked.

"Would you like to join me? I'm sure we each have stories to tell about your grandmother, only if you want of course" My stomach growling answered before I could and caused us both to laugh.

"You know what, I think I'll take you up on that" 

That night I learned about how my grandmother often read to children at the library, or made herbal remedies for people in town, or was just there as a listening ear or words of wisdom for anyone who needed it.

"It's good to know she was the same even here" I smiled as we walked out of the restaurant.

"You're a lot like her" he stated

"Oh I don't know about all that" I laughed

"No you are, she would be proud," he told me as we reached our cars.

"Well, thank you, and thank you for dinner, I was fully willing to pay" I laughed

"It's no problem at all, think of it as a welcome to Derry" 

"Well thank you, and I will be taking you up on that offer of the library visit" I smiled.

"I'll see you then, have a good night Liz" he stated as he walked to his car.

"You too Mike" I waved as I watched him drive away, turning to my car but stopping when I felt like I was being watched, the hairs on my neck standing on ends as I quickly scanned my surroundings, sighing when I didn't see anyone. Ghost I could deal with, dangerous people were more frightening. Getting into my car, I cranked it before looking around once more, stopping when my eyes caught sight of something that simply didn't belong, a single red balloon that slightly floated in front of an alleyway beside the restaurant.

"What the hell?" I watched as it floated up a tiny bit more before suddenly popping.

"You know what, I don't even want to know" I stated as I drove back to the house, still feeling like I was being watched until I was far from the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
